


Come on in...

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Sentinel Too Part 2, Gen, Series 4, mild horror themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water's nice..? A moment from The Sentinel Too, part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on in...

**Come on in...**

****

"Come on in, man. The water's nice."

****

_Ouch._

****

Not the best choice of metaphor, my guppy. Not right now.

****

Not ever.

****

Hope I didn't wince too hard. You wouldn't understand, and - yet again, damn it - there aren't the words to make you understand. Words are your tools, Chief, not mine, and I don't think even you would have the words for this one.

****

"Come on in, man. The water's nice."

****

You don't remember, do you? You don't remember what it was like to be drowned, to be dead. You won't ever know what you sounded - looked - felt - tasted - even smelled - like dead. The silence where your breathing should have been - it hurt. The greyness of every cell of your skin, I nearly zoned on it. The cold wet - slab of flesh that was your face, the taste of stale water and chemicals in your mouth. The smell... I can't think of that, I can't even _think _of that. But you don't remember it, you don't know it.

****

And I do.

****

Oh god, I know death so closely now, Chief, every time we look at it, and that's another thing I can't explain to you. The way every time, every body, my senses seem to focus a little tighter, a little clearer, a little deeper. As if searching for what's been taken... what even a Sentinel can't find. You'd call it a soul... I don't know. Don't know the word.

****

But I now know your death like it's a part of me. I think that's what I did, I don't know how, I'll never know how. But I found what was taken, brought it back. Would do it again, Chief, would do it again in a heartbeat.

****

Problem is, I think it took something from me to find it.

****

"Come on in, man. The water's nice."

****

Sorry Chief, so very very sorry... but I'll never know how to tell you.

****

"Come on in, man. The water's nice."

****

... It's not nice, Blair, it's not nice at all.

****

And it's not water...

**

  
**\- the end -**   


**


End file.
